Helpful Hints
by mmh2014
Summary: Just tips on how things typically are at the Autobot Base! Ah who am I kidding, they are basically warnings that you need to know about being there! Period! Written and commentated by everyone at the Autobot Base! Hope you guys enjoy! Don't own TFP!


_Chapter 1_

_**I have seen so many of these put out there so I am going to do my version of rules or warnings per say of being at the Autobot Base. This is my first try of this so I hope you guys like it. Also this is written by my OC Jordyn and the others chime in to voice their opinions.**_

**1.) Do not ever leave anything out that is yours because more than likely people will hide it from you. **

_* Why do you even put this rule? I took your journal one time! One time! -Miko _

_* Exactly my point! When I said don't touch my book I mean it! -Me _

_* Yeah I learned that now ever since you threatened to break my guitar! -Miko _

_* Well it was to teach you a lesson! - Me_

_* And gave us a break from the head and processor aches! -Arcee _

_* (-.-) -Miko_

**2.) Remember to bring any necessary earplugs when Friday rolls around. **

_* I concur with this rule! -Jack _

_* Yeah last time I forgot mine, had an earache the next week. -Raf _

_* Didn't 'Bee think that you were deaf at the whole time? -Jack_

_* Yeah he did, but I reassured him that I wasn't. -Raf _

_* You guys are babies! Slash Monkey rocks! -Miko_

_* Your rock and our rock are two different rocks! -Me and Jack _

**3.) Saying the word Scraplet or make any drilling that sounds like them is not okay. **

_* Bulk screamed like a five year old girl! It was more hilarious than the first time! -Miko_

_* I actually found that funny! You did scream like a little girl Bulkhead. -Bumblebee _

_* I did not! Well uh...maybe...yes...Jordyn next rule! -Bulkhead_

_* Haha you got it Bulk! :) -Me _

**4.) Water balloon fights in the base are STRICTLY FORBIDDEN! **

_* Ratchet was not happy about water all over the floor. -Me _

_* Yeah but you gotta admit it was fun. Let's have another one! -Miko _

_* I will confiscate your guitar for a month if you even consider it. -Ratchet _

_* (0_0) Never mind! -Miko_

_* Thanks Ratchet! :) -Me_

_* Jerks! -Miko _

_* :P -Me _

**5.) Do not EVER make fun of Arcee's height.**

_*You just don't. -Me _

_* I concur! - Bumblebee _

_* Agreed! -Jack and Raf _

_* Still think she is short. -Miko _

_* What did you say? -Arcee _

_* (0_0) -Me, Jack, Raf, and Bumblebee_

_* (Laughs nervously) Nothing! (Runs behind Bulkhead) -Miko _

_* Thought so! -Arcee _

**6.) Miko is not allowed to touch the Groundbridge controls! EVER!**

_* Yeah no kidding! -Jack_

_* Seriously? Why can't I? -Miko _

_* Many reasons Miko. Many reasons. -Me _

_* Give me four reasons. -Miko _

_* Me. Jordyn. Atlantic Ocean. Winter. -Jack _

_* Oh right. My bad! You guys need to learn how to swim better! - Miko_

_* (Face palms) -Jack_

_* And you're calling me a jerk? -Me _

**7.) Jumping and scaring humans is fine...Autobots not so much. **

_* Yeah don't ever go behind Arcee and scare her. - Me and Jack. _

_* What happened? -Raf _

_* She pointed a blaster at you guys...didn't she? - Miko _

_* (Sighs) Yes. -Me and Jack _

_* HAHA I wish I would've been there to see that! XD -Miko_

_* Even though it teaches you guys a lesson, I'm still sorry about that! -Arcee_

_* It's okay. I'm just glad you didn't actually fire. -Me _

**8.) Prank calling the Decepticons is unacceptable.**

_* Funny yet unacceptable. -Me _

_* Ha you admit it was funny! Doc Knock didn't see that coming! -Miko_

_* No he didn't, but don't ever do that again! -Arcee_

_* No matter how funny it is? -Miko _

_* Yes! No matter how funny it is! -Me and Arcee _

_* What is? -Optimus _

_* (0_0) Nothing! (Slowly walks away). -Me, Arcee, and Miko _

**9.) Never let Ratchet help you with science homework. **

_* Didn't we establish this already? - Miko _

_* Not in written context. Since I couldn't really write at the time. (-.-) -Me _

_* Still mad at Ratchet for that! - Arcee _

_* Are you being serious Arcee? That was a long time ago. -Ratchet _

_* She still has scars Ratchet. - Arcee _

_* (Ratchet and Arcee continue arguing) Moving on? -Jack _

_* Moving on. -Me _

**10.) Always bring your A-Game when it comes to racing and don't tell Optimus!**

_* Hey you stole my tablet Miko! -Me _

_* What? I just wanted to write one rule! -Miko _

_* That's fine, but seriously this rule? -Me _

_* I think it's an awesome rule! 'Bee you wanna race? -Bulkhead_

_* You're on Bulk! - Bumblebee _

_* (Watches them leave) Will they ever learn? Ugh doesn't matter they won't ever get in trouble. -Me _

_* They will when they get back. -Optimus_

_* Haha Optimus you rock! XD -Me and Jack _

_* :) -Optimus _

To Be Continued

**I know that last line was completely off Optimus's character in the show, but I thought it was cute. Since Jordyn and Jack don't have a father, Optimus is like a father figure to them. Anyways this is my first time to do this and I only did ten because they are super long with the dialogue. Well I guess that's it for now and no I'm not giving up on An Unexpected Family and I will start working on that! Until next chapter, see you guys later and reviews are appreciated! :) **


End file.
